The popularity of electronically presented content items, such as video games, has increased dramatically in recent years. In particular, certain video games, often referred to as massively multiplayer online (MMO) games, may allow large quantities of players to participate and compete with one another across a large virtual game world. Due in part to the size and scope of these and other games, some players may have a desire for greater control, privacy, and flexibility with respect to a virtual game world. However, many conventional video games offer few, if any, features for providing these types of options or experiences to players. Another problem related to the size and scope of MMO and other video games is that administration of these games may often be a time consuming process that may involve many different responsibilities. For example, administration of such games may include tasks such as dispute resolution between players, teams, etc., handling of technical and/or contextual questions about the game, regulating access to the game, training, mentoring, and making other decisions about features and attributes of the game. Game developers may often be tasked with handling administrative duties for a game, thereby consuming resources of the game developer that might be otherwise be used more efficiently. Additionally, many players may often end up helping or otherwise being involved with administrative chores, and the players may often not be rewarded for their efforts. When players are forced to provide unrewarded administrative assistance, they may become frustrated and their enjoyment and satisfaction with the games may be decreased.